<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a thief in the night by calarinanis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125179">a thief in the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis'>calarinanis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a tale as old as time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, Modern Era, POV Jon Snow, POV Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow was tired of sharing Sansa Stark, he just wanted to steal her away. Jonsa Drabble Fest May 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a tale as old as time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jon x Sansa Drabble</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a thief in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her voice was like whiskey, warming with a determined edge and delightful tone, as she spoke to some friend in the corner of the club. He would have to listen closer to hear the specifics but he was content to hear the melodic cadence of her voice against the clash of the music. </p><p>He drawled on his cigarette, feeling the night’s chill in the open air.  He was seized by the sudden urge to steal her away from all the gossipy friends and drunken men, to have her all to himself tonight. He stubbed out his cigarette, the tiny flecks of flames slowly burning out against the hard ground. </p><p>“Sans” He joined her and the friend, Lucy or Lauren or Lottie, with a protective arm around her shoulder. Wildflowers mixed with musk and notes of vanilla wafted under his nose as Sansa burrowed into his embrace. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>Drunk on countless vodkas, she smiled with eyes that glinted even in the darkness of the room. “What do you want to do then, Jon?” </p><p>“Fuck you all night long.” Jon’s voice was barely above a whisper as he leant in towards her, a curl escaping to tickle her neck. Frissons of lust shot through her body and she felt her knees weaken. </p><p>She felt the slick sweat of his body press against her own as his lips met hers, the taste of nicotine so sweet when mingled with the taste of his tongue. She panted slightly as he pulled away. “No fair.” She pouted. </p><p>“That’s just a taster, sweetheart.” He watched as the corners of her glossy red lips turned up into a smile, sultry and inviting. </p><p>She hooked her arm into his with such familiarity. “Let’s go.” She demanded, unwilling to be kept wanting for too long. </p><p>“I knew you’d see it my way.” Jon’s lips curved into a smile. </p><p>The distant stars in the night sky greeted them as they left the club, Sansa shivering in her pale pink slip of a dress. Jon wrapped his black leather jacket around her despite only wearing a cotton white t-shirt and feeling the sting of the frost upon his naked skin. She inhaled the old leather smell, so comforting and so like Jon, as she placed a sloppy kiss upon his bearded cheek. </p><p>He had managed to steal her away tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>